Darling You
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Persaingan Kai dan Kyungsoo bukan sekedar memperebutkan jabatan sebagai presdir di perusahaan saja tetapi mereka memperebutkan jabatan sebagai top dan bottom di ranjang.


**Prompt Code**

421

 **Title**

Darling You

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

ChanBaek, HunHan, ChenMin

 **Category prompt**

Domestic!au

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

My skill of writing itself is a warning, hope readers can success reading it.

 **Author's Note**

Yang paling utama, buat prompter, aku harap karya aku tidak mengecewakan

kamu dan imaginasi kamu. Maaf jika ada kekurangan yang memangnya dari aku sendiri.

Kedua, buat Admin KFF2k18, terima kasih kerana beri aku peluang buat ikut berkarya buat

kaisoo kesayangan kita semua, maaf ya karna di awal aku berjanji untuk menulis dalam bahasa

tapi akhirnya menyerah separuh jalan. Akhir sekali, buat kalian yang mahu membaca karyaku,

terima kasih ya sanggup buang waktu untuk membaca. Thanks! I love you.

 **Summary** :

Persaingan Kai dan Kyungsoo bukan sekedar memperebutkan jabatan sebagai

presdir di perusahaan saja tetapi mereka memperebutkan jabatan sebagai top dan bottom di

ranjang.

.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

.

There is one promise between the Dos and the Kims that was tied since two decades back that never can be fulfil. It looked like a curse for both families. Just imagine, there was no heir with different gender who born in the same generation for a very long time.

To start with, the promise is not hard to be fulfil. It just to match the heirs from both families so that the mission to establish a giant company under the name of Kimdo Corp can be granted. So, after a long wait but still no different gender heirs born, both families agreed to not going to the normal and just make the love wins campaign program going even more real in this country. That's make Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, get arranged into a marriage.

If you asked why should the heirs from the Kim and the Do being set up into an arranged marriage to establish the company? The only answer that always be heard by Jongin and Kyungsoo is that 'a company where the shareholders are among the family members are more secure'. _Bullshit_ , both of the young males said as respond to the answer.

But if you think carefully, the promise is not that complicated, and of course, not hard. If only it does not involved Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin, who are well-known as enemy since they are in their moms respective tummies. Well, it must be an over explanation for that because both families are in good relations, it just Kyungsoo and Jongin cannot breath properly if they didn't get into argument every time they met.

Jongin and Kyungsoo had been tied to getting married after both of them finish their first degree. Kyungsoo born a year early than Jongin, in the same month but two days ahead from Jongin who born in January 14. It's not big gap, sure, but that brat never called Kyungsoo with honorific that he should use to him. During his study, the intention to drag and delaying his final thesis script is so strong, tried to not register for his thesis defense session, he tried all the way to make his graduation come late, but all his attempts was turned down by lecturer. It's bad to be in the university who half of the lecturers know your father. If you think it's impossible to have a student who did not want to finish his study, you're wrong. Kyungsoo wants to be in university to do his first degree for the whole of his life.

-.000.-

"I'm really sure this is not the strategic planning that we've discussed yesterday. For all I remember, there are only two new markets we will penetrate this year, so why here, we have four? I didn't approved for new market in Sulawesi and Borneo in our last discussion."

The small and cute deputy president director of Kimdo Corp, is now in the meeting with his subordinates, currently re-checking the paper of their new development projects in new market. He raised his eyebrow, looking annoyed and grumpy as usual. Of course, Kyungsoo should be annoyed, this is not the first time his plan was changed without any notification and as the deputy president director, and his decision should be absolute and no compromise, except if,

"Your husband is the one who-"

Hansol didn't need to finish his words as the expression from Kyungsoo is enough to tell that the young deputy director get what he wants to say.

"Re-do this, followed what I have told you yesterday."

"But sir-"

"No buts Hansol, this is my command. You work for me, not Jongin."

"But sir, Mr. Jongin said, there's not amendment after this." Jaehyun tried to help his coworker who is in dilemma between both of the deputy directors in the company.

Seeing that his boss didn't say anything, Jaehyun added.

"Mr. Jongin also said, if you feel unsatisfied with his decision, you should be the one who meet him directly."

Kyungsoo let out a heavy breath, while he tried to massage his nape. Jongin's hobby in his life is only one, to make sure Kyungsoo feel annoyed all the time, to make Kyungsoo mad, and to try his very best to not see Kyungsoo in ease. Even after two months after their marriage, Jongin never show any effort to change his behavior toward Kyungsoo. He still remains as the same annoying Jongin.

"You want me to arrange your discussion with Mr. Jongin, sir?" Jaehyun asked as Kyungsoo seemed to be in a long pause, while all his subordinates still wait for him to talk.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No need."

-.000.-

"What's wrong with you, Jongin? We have made deal to divide the task. For all investment and new market penetration are my tasks. You can't interfere into my work."

Like the normal days after getting married, they will have a tiny cute little arguments as the ritual before end their day. Jongin and Kyungsoo had made decision to live together, after being force by their parents. And within those two months, there's no single night which they didn't fill with the verbal war or debate between each other.

"Yes I know that, but as the president director, I should include myself in everything, mol."

"President my ass, you're only deputy! I'm also the deputy, and before mom and dad also mama and papa decide who will be the president director, we are both in the same and equal position!"

Jongin only chuckles listening to his husband's cute rants. It shouldn't be cute at all, but for Jongin, everything that related to Kyungsoo is cute.

"Yes, Soo, yes. You're the deputy too." Jongin gave up, settle up to agree with anything Kyungsoo said, to avoid any further arguments. It's always like that because Jongin didn't like the idea to discuss about company matters at house, though, Kyungsoo always didn't obey to that.

"Pingu, we're married for two months, you know." Jongin started a new topic, the topic that Kyungsoo knows where it will going later.

"So?" Kyungsoo answered nonchalantly.

"So, yeah… You know right, after we've married, I didn't see anyone other than you…"

"Really, Jongin? So our workers in the office is not anyone?"

"No, it's not what I meant. Soo, don't act so innocent like that."

Kyungsoo tried to laugh so that the awkward expression on his face did not looked so obvious, but still his nervous and awkward cannot be avoided every time Jongin started to talk about topic like this.

"I'm a healthy young man, Soo. I have my needs."

"So, I'm not a healthy young man, Jongin?"

"You're different, you're the man created for me. To complete me, to be _filled_ by me." Kyungsoo heard the subtle naughty tone underneath Jongin's words.

"Really Jongin, did I ever stop you? I already said yes since the early of our marriage."

"But you want me to be a bottom! Are you crazy, Soo? Me? Bottom? I'm manlier than you. Handsome, I'm more handsome than you. Abs? My abs is better."

"Yes, then keep it. Keep your handsome face and abs. Who know if it's can fulfil your need…"

"Why are you so cruel to me, Soo? If you were like this, you're not afraid if I find other man,"

"Go find someone. Do you think I have time to think about it?"

"Ay, you really cruel to me…"

-.000.-

Even the gardener at the Do's mansion knows that their young master has feeling to Jongin since they are in elementary school. Kyungsoo thought he is very subtle about his feeling but everyone know about it. The knowledge of him has feeling for Jongin spread even faster than lice from head to head, it's only Kyungsoo who is still being clueless that everyone knows about it.

Kyungsoo does have feeling for Jongin but to be the uke for that man is a big no! Kyungsoo was there to witness how Luhan whine about his bottom hurts for more than a week after he and Sehun did their bedroom activities, also how Baekhyun cannot even woke up from bed after his boyfriend, Chanyeol, the caplang man, put the ecstasy pill in Baekhyun's drink and enjoyed their first night alone.

In a nutshell, Kyungsoo will be the one who top in their relation. Fullstop!

"Soo, the drink is not only for the display right? When will you finish it then?" Baekhyun who sits in front of Kyungsoo, asked after the doe eyes male didn't show any movement for more than a minute.

"Wh- what did we talked just now?"

"See, Lu. I told you, Kyungsoo is having problem now." Luhan who is sitting next to Kyungsoo just giving a slight smile, but still nodding to agree with Baekhyun.

"What is your problem, Soo? You're just married, and people who in their early marriage are happy, not looking like someone who just come back from funeral."

"No, it's nothing."

"Soo, we're know each other since SD. And even going to the same PAUD, I know you're having problem even just by seeing at the way you replied to our messages." Luhan is now start talking as he sees Baekhyun can't seem to convince Kyungsoo to talk.

"That…"

Both of the pretty males stared at Kyungsoo, waiting to the smaller male to finish his words. Kyungsoo paused for a quite long second, think of how he wants to start his words.

"I'm confused Lu, Baek. Jongin already talked about that…"

"What's that, Soo?"

"That thing…"

"What thing?"

"That…"

"Oh my God, Do Kyungsoo. What is _that thing_?"

"Tha- that thing… I mean, sex."

Kyungsoo imagined his friends will be laugh or be shocked by his statement but both of them seems so cool about it. Luhan even munch another bites of cake before he started to speak.

"Well, if he asked for it, give it to him. What's so hard about it?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, it's not the answer he wants to hear from his best friend.

"But Lu, he wants me to be bottom!"

"Well, looking from you guys appearance, it is not surprise he wants you to be the bottom…"

"Wha- what?" Kyungsoo did not accept this, his friends are not helping him at all. "Guys, I- I don't want to!"

"Kyungsoo, it's not that bad you know. You probably will like it very much." Baekhyun said, wanting to convince Kyungsoo that it is not bad thing to be bottom in a relationship.

"No way, I won't!"

"Soo, once you experienced it, you will be regret saying this. From what I see, Jongin will give you the joy you will never find before." Luhan stated, trying to help Baekhyun in explaining that being bottom is not bad at all.

"I remembered how much you guys suffered after did it."

"Well, it's because that was our first time. Did you see we're whining about it now?" Baekhyun answered nonchalantly, seems like he forgot that Kyungsoo is the one who helped him to sit down after his first time with Chanyeol.

"Yeah, yes, whatever."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo always has the thought to make his marriage works with Jongin. But every time he wants to, his inner ego stopped him to do so, turned out, he always spilled harsh words to the younger and sound like a cruel husband to him. Jongin, undeniably is a good husband, if you excluded his annoying bullying side, if you minus his constant playful remarks to Kyungsoo, Jongin is the perfect husband that everyone dreamt of. To be honest, Kyungsoo actually want more from Jongin. That's why when Kyungsoo said he doesn't have time to worry about Jongin finds other person to fulfil his need, Kyungsoo is absolutely lying.

His upset temperature suddenly increased when he saw Minseok came out from his husband's room, with his messy hair and untidy necktie, really looking obvious that they just had a make out in the room.

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn't be bother about this because he is the one who made it clear to Jongin, that everything they have now, are all on business based. No string attachment, no feeling, just a knot tied with the named marriage.

It's not that he wanted to meet Jongin though, but this document for their grand launching at Bandung next month need to get his signature. This is working matter, it's not he wanted to meet Jongin to ask for explanation.

Only two knocks and he received a _come in_ from Jongin.

And he didn't expect to see the man with his very neat condition, he expected him to be very messy after the make out with Minseok. But the man looked just fine.

"Whoa, what's charity did I do yesterday that I can receive you as my guest today, Mr. Do?" Jongin said, teasing his husband. It's really rare to see Kyungsoo entered his room, because the man always busy with his own job and didn't even want to talk to him at office.

"Shut up, Jongin." Kyungsoo huffed, he didn't have time to be nice to Jongin. But part of him, he really wants Jongin to ask him to sit and asking if he had his lunch already or not. Not because he likes Jongin though, he just wants to feel like a real marriage couple who always check each other.

"You know you don't have to wait for me to ask you to sit, right?"

Jongin smirked together with his words. He still sitting at his chair behind the big desk, not even look like he's welcoming Kyungsoo coming to his room.

"I don't want to sit. Just sign here, and I will go."

"I'm just kidding, Soo. Have a seat."

"No,"

"Soo, don't be like this, will you? Have a seat. It's almost lunch hour, let's have a lunch together."

"No."

"Soo-"

"No, Jongin." Kyungsoo said sternly. " _Not until you tell me what's Minseok did in your room."_ The last words never come out from his mouth.

"Well, if you insisted to not to. Then, okay."

Kyungsoo regret it. He should not be like this the entire time, if he wants to make this marriage works. This is not how he needs to respond to Jongin. He should stop being stubborn because he can predict the result of this will cause harm rather than the good.

After signed all the pages, Jongin gave back the file to Kyungsoo and slightly giving his insincere smile to the older, "You're good to go now, Mr. Do. Good luck for your project in Bandung."

Kyungsoo didn't missed the glistening in Jongin's eyes anyway. But he shoos the thought away because he thought, maybe, he just imagining things.

-.000.-

A week in Bandung moved so slow to Kyungsoo, this is only the fourth day and he felt the other three days are like a year to finish. This is his first outstation after getting married. He's not going to lie by saying he's not missed his husband, he's not going to lie to say he didn't feel empty without Jongin's rambling all the night before going to sleep.

He missed Jongin.

Therefore, this phone call is the result of that.

"Whoa, I didn't recall I saved life today."

"Shut up, Jongin."

The tan man chuckled, and that sound very nice to Kyungsoo's ear. He loved Jongin's voice so much.

"How's the day, Kyungsoo?"

It is not the first time Jongin asked about his day, Jongin always asked the same question every day after they moved in to live together. The male never forget to ask Kyungsoo how was his day, but it's just Kyungsoo who never want to answer it, always left Jongin at the living, unanswered. However, the latter never take it seriously, will always smile to Kyungsoo, continue to tease him and forgetting Kyungsoo's harsh treatment.

But those four days in Bandung, he didn't get any text from Jongin. That's made Kyungsoo felt like malfunction. He didn't want to admit it but Jongin already become part of his life, so not having him annoyed him in a day will make Kyungsoo felt something lack.

"It's just going good, Jongin."

"I see."

Silent.

"How about you? What did you do today?"

This is the first time Kyungsoo asked Jongin like this. He also surprised by his own words but he likes it. He likes that his actions overtaken his ego.

And on the other line, Jongin seems to be take back, surprised by the sudden care from Kyungsoo. It's something new that Kyungsoo actually want to know how his day was going because the older never care about him. That's what Jongin always thought, that Kyungsoo hates Jongin the most. After all, it shouldn't be a problem to Jongin, if only he didn't like the cute doe eyed male since they were in SD.

"Sehun messed up with account statement, I almost had a heart attack when I saw the amount of deficit we had last month. Turned out, he key in an extra zero in the calculation. I can imagine our parents' reaction if they know about it." Jongin told, giggling after tell the story to Kyungsoo about his day. Kyungsoo can actually imagine his giggling face.

"Really? So, how you can find out that's he just did mistake?"

Kyungsoo responded, showing that he's really interesting to talk about Jongin's day. This is not bad at all, Kyungsoo likes the feeling.

"Minseok found out about it."

 _Minseok…._

The memory of him watching Minseok came out from Jongin's room with the looks that screamed they had a make out session there, made Kyungsoo's mood turned down. Suddenly, he didn't feel like talking. Jongin even said his name in the middle of their conversation, why's him being so unconsidered like this?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Yes…"

"What's wrong?" The male showed concern, as usual. Jongin always showed concern, Kyungsoo knows it. But he's just being so ego to himself to not admit it, to always see Jongin's bad habit first rather than all the good he did to him.

"Nothing-"

Kyungsoo replied shortly, before he added.

"I think I need to go and prepare for tomorrow meeting. Good night, Jongin."

"I see. Good night, Soo. Sleep tight, and don't overwork, okay? Tell me if you need anything."

When the phone turned off, Kyungsoo's not actually going to do preparation for tomorrow. He's Do Kyungsoo, he didn't need a last minute preparation because he already have everything in his mind. He just want to avoid to talk to Jongin, he lost the mood when Jongin mentioned Minseok.

When times like this come, there's a thing he can do.

"What is it, Soo? It's 1 in the morning." After two tries, Baekhyun finally answered the call. All grumpy and sounded like he wanted to kill Kyungsoo from the other side.

"I need your opinion… I'm confused…"

"I told you, you're jealous." Baekhyun said, the trace of him being sleepy is still there. Kyungsoo is lucky that Baekhyun is a civilized young man, or if not, he will not entertain Kyungsoo's love problem when he needs to get his beauty as he has freaking magazine photo shoot tomorrow.

"I'm not, Baek."

"You are, Soo-"

Before Kyungsoo answered him, Baekhyun continued, "Why don't you stop being so reluctant to your feeling? It wouldn't give you any good, you know. Just go and ask him about that Minseok guy. Who knows if you're wrong about them?"

"I can't be wrong, Baek. He looked so much like he just get a laid."

"Well, if I have to be honest. I won't blame Jongin for that. He's healthy man, and it's been two month since you guys married. You didn't want to give him what he needs, so he's going to find other man that can give what he wants. Don't speak about infidelity to me because I know you're the one who said you didn't care."

"Baek-" Kyungsoo softly said, he didn't want to hear it anymore because it hurts him. Baekhyun threw all of it in his face now.

"As your friend, I know I shouldn't say that but I don't want you to regret this later. I want you to realize that you have a wonderful husband, Kyungsoo. And everyone knows you like him. If you want an assurance, Jongin also likes you."

As friend who grew up with the two, Baekhyun saw everything with his own eyes. He knows his two friends are head over heel between each other but being too stupid to admit it. Especially Kyungsoo who always ditch everything that Jongin tried to do to him. Jongin is nothing better too because he always made Kyungsoo annoyed by his actions. Well, a soul mate indeed.

"Jongin likes me?"

"Yes, stupid! He likes you, everyone can see that. Only you're being too blind to not realize it."

"But- but he always teased me. Always trying to make me feel annoyed."

"Kyungsoo, he did that because he wants your attention."

"You didn't say this because you want to prank me, right?"

"Oh my God, Do Kyungsoo! It's almost 2 in the morning, I didn't have time to prank you. I want my beauty sleep."

"Baek- I really didn't know what to do." Kyungsoo felt want to cry, he didn't like the

"When will you come back from Bandung?"

"Three days ahead."

"Make sure you talk to Jongin after you come back, Kyungsoo. For now, just relax your mind."

"Alright. Thank you, Baek. I owed you."

"Shut up, Soo. Don't talk like that. I'll kill a man for you, stupid."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo hoped his three days in Bandung will progress smoothly, but it's not. He really feels he wants to kill people today. The new investors are the definition of annoying and his bad breath when he speaks giving Kyungsoo the urge to leave him and cancel the project. That's not count the amount of his attempt to touch Kyungsoo every time he gets the chance.

Can't he sees that Kyungsoo is freaking wearing ring on his ring finger? He's married, why he's so rude to this to a married man?

"So, Mr. Kyungsoo, we can talk about it later. Let's talk about you for now."

Kyungsoo already not in the good mood when this stupid Mr. Lee wants to have a dinner meeting rather than a normal meeting like had been arranged. He waited for two hours this morning only to receive a call from his personal assistance saying that Mr. Lee had another schedule for that time and only available during night.

This annoying Mr. Lee should be grateful that he has a lot of influence in Bandung, and Kyungsoo wants that. If he can get this project and agreement from this meeting, his place as a president director will be secure. Therefore, he needs to be patient with Mr. Lee's annoying behavior to make sure he get agreement to do the joint venture.

But this is starting to go too much.

"Talk about me? Well, we are here to talk about business, Mr. Lee. Please be professional." Kyungsoo said sternly, he tried his best to not sound very upset.

"Professional huh?" Mr. Lee smirked and his hand caught Kyungsoo's in the table, his legs tried to tangle with Kyungsoo's under the table.

"What the-" Kyungsoo holds himself to not push the old man away, because he didn't want this become a mess. The restaurant got so much VIPs, he didn't want to catch attention. _Kimdo Corp's deputy president caught in sexual harassment in a restaurant_ is not a great headlines for himself.

"Sir, please respect me. I'm a married man."

"Oh really? But you're alone now so you're still single and available now." He said, with the annoying naughty tone. Kyungsoo hated it.

"Give me a hot night tonight, and I will sign the agreement, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo really wanted to run from this, he wants to leave immediately but he can't do that because Mr. Lee's assistances are all over the place. He pull out his hand from the old man's hold, and pushed his legs away from him only to get another pull after it.

"Sir- don't-"

Kyungsoo wanted to cry. Usually he's not a crying baby like this but his mood is literally swings so badly since yesterday. He just wants to go back to Jakarta and meet Jongin. He didn't want to do this anymore. Fuck this competition to become president director. Kyungsoo didn't want this anymore.

"So, this is the famous Mr. Lee."

The voice that greeted them made Kyungsoo's worries gone away because this is the voice he missed for these past few days.

There's a confusion in Mr. Lee's face as Jongin suddenly sit to join them in the table. His naughty hands that always want to touch Kyungsoo is now behave on the table, suddenly being so timid because Jongin's there.

"I'm Kim Jongin, the other deputy president of Kimdo Corp, and Mr. Kyungsoo's husband. Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee."

Jongin hold out his hand for the handshake and the old man going blurred for seconds before he caught Jongin's hands.

"So, where are you guys just now? Let's continue the meeting."

-.000.-

The walk to hotel is silent. Kyungsoo has a lot in his mind but he didn't know how to start. The most top question he has in his mind that, why's Jongin suddenly here?

"I miss you."

Jongin said all of sudden, breaking the silent between them. "Our house is lonely without you."

Kyungsoo's lying if he said he didn't feel happy by Jongin's confession of that. At least, even if Jongin found other man, he still missed Kyungsoo in his daily life. The feeling is not one-sided.

"So you left the office without anyone in charge?"

That's not a good respond, Kyungsoo admits. But that's the only thing that come out from his mouth. He can go for a better, _really? I miss you too, I'm glad you're here_ but he's not said that.

"I settled the accounts for this month, all the payment also clear from the archive. The office is in good condition, you shouldn't worry."

"But there's thing I worried-" Jongin said, stopping his steps and Kyungsoo turned to see him.

"What's it?"

"I didn't book any room. I didn't bring spare clothes."

Kyungsoo wants to coo at Jongin that time, because the latter just intentionally pouting his mouth and showing his cutest expression.

"What are you saying? You can sleep in my room, and you can wear my clothes. Don't speak like we're stranger, Jongin."

"Oh, sure, so what are we, Soo?"

Kyungsoo knows he should regret being nice to Jongin. This guy will not change his attitude that always want to make Kyungsoo annoyed every single second. Kyungsoo turned to continue to walk to the hotel, stomping his every steps to show his anger.

"Cute," Jongin said to himself.

"This is the biggest clothes I have, blame yourself if it's still small for you."

Kyungsoo handed him the biggest shirt and pants he brought. Jongin still in his office wears, it just the necktie is long forgotten in the table and his hair is slightly messed but still in style.

"Thank you."

Jongin left to the bathroom, leaving Kyungsoo who is now very nervous because this is the first time they will share the same room. They lived in the same house but sleep in different room, courtesy to Kyungsoo's rule, he didn't want Jongin to interrupt his privacy while the latter always suggest to sleep in the same room like the normal married couple does.

When Jongin came out from bathroom, wearing his shirt, Kyungsoo didn't know if he should be laughing or curse his on choice. The shirt was hugging Jongin's frame, not in a funny way because the male has a toned figure, the abs was showing through the shirt.

"This shirt is too small, hyung."

 _Damn you, Jongin._

Kyungsoo knows he always wanted Jongin to call him with honorific, but when the younger did, it really does something to him. It left his stomach grumbles with many butterflies doing flips in there.

"Do we have extra blanket, hyung?" Jongin asked, he tried to divert the topic as Kyungsoo didn't seems like he wanted to answer him.

"Why we need an extra blanket?" Kyungsoo asked back, eyebrow raised.

"Well, because it is cold and we only have one."

"Yes, but why did we need an extra?"

"Hyung, we cannot divide the blanket, I need one too to sleep in the couch."

"Who asked you to sleep at the couch, Jongin?"

"So-" Jongin stopped, now showing his fully grin face, "We sleep together?"

"Yes. But you better not smiling like that, or I will change my mind."

"No! No, I won't smile, okay, hyung. Don't change your mind."

Once again, Kyungsoo regret his decision to let Jongin sleep with him in the bed. The male didn't make noise during sleep, not even move from his position but Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable. He can't sleep since their saying _good night_ to each other an hour ago.

"Jongin-"

This is crazy, because Jongin should be asleep now. It's 12 in the night, and seeing the younger didn't move since just now. He probably has lull to sleep already. But Kyungsoo didn't expect him to reply with an hmm before he turned back to face Kyungsoo.

"What's it, Soo?"

"I can't sleep-" Kyungsoo said softly. It's his first time to talk to Jongin without sound like he wants to kill the younger.

"Me too."

Jongin answered, followed with a smile before his hand reach to move the few strands of hair on Kyungsoo's forehead.

"Jongin, thank you."

"Thank you for?"

"For helping me just now. I don't know what will happen if you didn't come."

"Don't say thank you, Soo. It's my responsibility."

 _Responsibility_. Just like it's their responsibility to get the president director position, Kyungsoo didn't know about Jongin. But for him, he needs to get that position to not disappoint his parents, the Do legacy must keep leading.

"How bad you want the director position, Jongin?"

"I told you, Soo. Don't talk about work outside office hour."

"This is not about work, this is about us."

Maybe it's the distance between them, maybe it's because Jongin had become his savior today, but Kyungsoo felt so weak to Jongin today. His voice sound so soft, not the usually stern tone he gave to Jongin.

"I want it as much as you want it."

Kyungsoo knows he should not asking because that's what the answer he expected.

"But if letting it go can make you happy, I'm willing to give it up."

"Wha-"

"I don't care about the position, Soo. I don't even care if you want me to resign my position as deputy too."

Kyungsoo can predict many things before it happened because he's good with his sense, but having Jongin said this to him is not one of it.

"I don't even care anymore." Jongin stated, his face that always showed naughty grinned to Kyungsoo is now having the rare expression that Kyungsoo admits was very strong to him to handle. This is the expression that Jongin showed to his subordinates, the same expression that he saw every time Jongin chaired meetings at the company, this is the expression that Kyungsoo now declared that he hates the most.

"I just want this marriage works. I don't want us to just become merely a business partner."

Jongin must be joking now, right? This can't be true. Kyungsoo had enough having Jongin playing jokes around him, making he thinks that this is the truth and later, the younger will laugh at him. Kyungsoo wouldn't fall for a prank like this. Kyungsoo wouldn't believe this, not until Jongin confesses about his real feeling to Kyungsoo.

"I love you, Do Kyungsoo. I love you so much. Stop being so stupid."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, this is so much for him to take for a night. Jongin saved him from the old man, Jongin said that he missed him, Jongin confessed that he wanted to give up the president director position, and now, Jongin said that he loves him.

"Don't stay silent like that even if you're not liking me, Soo. At least say something. It's already hurt for me being rejected for so many times, and when I said I love you, can't you at least say something?"

Kyungsoo didn't say anything even after Jongin said that. He just looked Jongin in his eyes, tear starts to fill in his eyes' poles, and he bites his lower lips because he started to feel the sob will come out anytime soon.

"Hey, don't cry."

Jongin moved closer to Kyungsoo, pulled him in his embrace, carefully caressed Kyungsoo's black hair. He hopes this can calm his husband but no, Kyungsoo's sobs come out even louder.

"Kyungsoo, don't cry please. It's okay if you don't like me. I won't force you."

The tight shirt on Jongin's body is wet on his chest area because Kyungsoo literally crying a lot and he didn't want to move from burying his face to Jongin's chest.

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. Stop crying please."

It didn't help much. Kyungsoo is still crying, not showing any sign to stop until Jongin thinks he needs to say this. "Okay, Kyungsoo. Let's forget what I said, I didn't love you, okay. Don't cry please."

And the sobbing stopped, there's few hiccup after that. Kyungsoo moved from Jongin's embrace, trying to be scoot farther so that he can see the younger. And that made Jongin regret his decision to confess about his feeling because Kyungsoo's eyes were red and puffy, his nose turned red, and lips also swollen because he bites it to muffle his sobs. He looks extremely cute but Jongin didn't like to think that way. As much that crying Kyungsoo looked so cute, he still didn't like the fact that Kyungsoo is crying because of him.

"Kyungsoo. I'm sorry."

"Why are you say sorry, Jongin?"

"For making you felt bad-" Jongin said with hesitant, he felt so bad to confess so suddenly just after Kyungsoo being a little opened up to him. Jongin hates himself because he didn't have patient to wait Kyungsoo.

"Considering how bad you hate me, I shouldn't say things like that all of sudden." He added, his strong aura that he always emit to the public is now gone to nowhere. He becomes the normal Jongin who is deeply in love with Kyungsoo but too afraid to admit it.

"I'm sorry, Soo. I promised I-"

Jongin didn't finish his words because Kyungsoo is kissing him, and the kiss is just a peck. Kyungsoo innocently put his lips to Jongin's but that's enough to cause the butterflies flipping effect on his stomach.

"I love you too, stupid!"

"What?"

"I said I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, you're not kidding right?"

"Yes, Jongin. I'm not kidding."

Kyungsoo really likes the smiles that formed on Jongin's face when Kyungsoo gives him assurance about his feeling. This is a brand new feeling and Kyungsoo really likes it, but he felt like want to turn back time because Jongin is still the annoying Jongin.

"So, when can we start our make love session?"

Kyungsoo regret admitting his love to this annoying brat in front him.

"You know what, forget what I'm saying. I don't love you!"

"Noooooo, Kyungsoo! You can't take back your words."

Jongin literally pulled him to his embrace but Kyungsoo reluctantly not moving from his position, he back facing the younger, putting the blanket all over his head because he didn't want to see Jongin at all. He is annoying!

And the night, let's just say Kyungsoo spent it with mixed feeling. One part of him feel happy because his feeling is not one sided but another part of him want to strangle Jongin to death because that man just can't handle his hormone and ruined off their romantic moment.

-.000.-

The sun shines, and the light from outside rays through the curtain gap. Kyungsoo woke up to his natural set alarm, as it's 6 in morning and he needs to get ready to go to work. He did his morning simple stretching only to find the other male was sleeping soundly next to him.

The sight of Jongin lying on the same bed with him is something new.

The said male looked so calm when he sleeps, and Kyungsoo thought if he's always this calm during his awake, maybe Kyungsoo didn't have hard time to confess to him early.

Kyungsoo did confessed though.

 _Yes. Oh my God._

The blushes immediately spread through his face, and his cheeks feel so warm at the thought of him and Jongin confessing moment last night. He even kissed Jongin on his lips.

Jongin's lips now seems so inviting, and he's still sleeping now. A kiss wouldn't wake him up, right?

That's how Kyungsoo leaned to Jongin, putting his lips on Jongin's. It's a very innocent peck. But then, when Kyungsoo wanted to pull out, a hand on his head pushed him back to lean closer to kiss Jongin.

"Morning, babe."

Kyungsoo struggled to move away from Jongin, but his effort become wasted because Jongin obviously is stronger than him.

"Let me go, Jongin."

"No," Jongin mumbles, eyes still closed but his hand hold still on Kyungsoo's back. "Kiss me one more time, Soo."

"No- No Jongin, ugh! Let me go, I want to take bath."

-.000.-

The presentation and meeting went faster with Jongin joined Kyungsoo's team today. They should finish at 8 according to the schedule, but it's only 5 in the evening but they already finished everything. The investors signed the agreement with their happy face. Jongin really helps a lot today, but Kyungsoo wouldn't let Jongin knows that.

Jongin suggested them to go for a walk or going somewhere before going back to hotel but Kyungsoo rejected the idea, saying that his body sticky and he wants to take bath.

After finished taking his long and quality shower, Kyungsoo is drying his hair in front of the mirror. Towel on his left hand, another holding the hair dryer. It's still 6, who cares, he's already in his pajama because he didn't feel like wanting to go out today.

That's when Jongin come to hug him from back, hands on his waist, putting his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to be as calm as he can. He hoped Jongin wouldn't hear his heart beats that starts to beat in incoherent pattern.

"I love you." The younger said, kissing Kyungsoo's neck and oh, nibbling too.

"If you think by being sweet like this will make me entertain your sexual wish, you're wrong."

Jongin released the hug, now turned Kyungsoo to face him, he's all pouting like a six years old.

"Why not?"

"You already get it from other man, what else do you want from me?"

Kyungsoo says, he didn't want to put any more sign to Jongin, because Jongin can't understand it. He didn't want to be closed about his concern anymore, he will just let Jongin knows what he thinks. It will be easier this way.

"What do you mean, Kyungsoo?" Frowned, Jongin asked.

"I saw Minseok came out from your room that day, all mess and untidy-" Kyungsoo stopped, waiting for Jongin's reaction. But rather than a guilty expression, Jongin seems more to shock to hear it.

"You guys making out in the office, when I was there too. You literally cheating on me."

Kyungsoo finished his words, yes, he regret telling Jongin that he didn't care if Jongin goes to other man to fulfil his needs. He is indeed very jealous.

"Minseok already that messed before he entered my room, Soo. Why would I make out with other man when I'm married to you?"

Jongin replied, it didn't sound like he tried to find excuse but really sound like he's telling the true story. Kyungsoo misunderstand, okay, he hates this.

"Why would I believe you? You can be lied to me." Kyungsoo defensed, he wouldn't fall easily.

"I'm not cheating on you, Soo. I swear! Minseok is dating our finance executive, Jongdae."

"Okay, fine." Kyungsoo huffed, embarrassed because he made a wild guess and it's obviously wrong.

"So, I can get it tonight?"

"No."

"But why? I behave well."

"No."

"Hyu- hyung don't be so cruel like this."

"No."

"Hyung please."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

"Hyung."

"Take bath, I don't want to do it when you're still smell like the office."

"Okay!"

-.000.-

Kyungsoo was nervous, and to retreat now is really unfair to Jongin. It's not that he didn't want to do it, it's also not that he didn't want to be the bottom for both of them, he knows how big the little Jongin down there compared to him, in fact, Kyungsoo wants it too but he's afraid of the pain.

"Kyungsoo,"

Jongin called his name, pulling him out from his own thought bubble.

"Why? You don't want to do this?"

It's stupid that Jongin asked this, because if Kyungsoo said yes, he probably will regret his own words. This is not the chance he can get every day.

"I'm afraid-" Kyungsoo answered softly, almost can be heard of Jongin if they are not being so close like right now. Jongin was hovered Kyungsoo, after he's kissing him deeply making the heart shaped lips turned swollen.

"Afraid of what, love?"

"It'll be hurt, Baek and Luhan suffered after their first time."

Jongin chuckled to it, then he kissed the elder male's forehead. "You can top me if you're afraid. I don't mind it anymore, I just want to make our relationship works as marriage couple. I guess I should be the one who give in."

"Jongin…"

"It's doesn't matter, Kyungsoo. I'm just being ignorant to push you to do it, then now I'm going to push you to bottom too, I don't think it's fair for you."

"Jongin…"

"You can top me, I will be lying then, so it will be easy for you."

"Jongin…."

Jongin woke up from his position that hovering Kyungsoo before he lay down beside Kyungsoo as if letting the elder male to lead the next step. Kyungsoo woke up from his laying on his back to sit facing the younger.

"Jongin,"

Eyes closed, Jongin didn't budge when Kyungsoo called him. Kyungsoo realized that he's be being so ignorant to Jongin before, resulting the male thinking that everything they did was because him pushing Kyungsoo to do it.

It's not like that. Kyungsoo didn't want Jongin to misunderstand about his feeling. He loves Jongin too, same or much more than Jongin loves him.

"Jongin, look at me please."

"Do it now hyung, I'm okay."

"Jongin, hear me talking first."

"What is it?" Jongin opened his eyes, to the sight of Kyungsoo on top of him, hovering him but didn't put his weight on his body yet. The smaller then moved to kiss Jongin on his lips, before he moved to kiss him again on both cheeks, before he looked at the man, with his shy smile.

"Hm?"

"Promise me one thing." Kyungsoo says, hands still cupping both of Jongin's cheeks.

"What's it?"

"Do it slowly, okay? This is my first time."

Jongin's eyes widened, but he didn't react right after Kyungsoo said that. "What do you mean, Soo?"

"You do me, I know you're much better to do this."

"Do you mean- do you- I mean, you let me to top-"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Kyungsoo."

"Why did you thank me?"

"Well-"

"Make sure you satisfy me, or I wouldn't let you top after this."

"Aye aye captain!"

-.000.-

The next morning, Jongin suffered from the constant whining, cursing and even kicking from Kyungsoo because his bottom hurts.

But it's not the last time Kyungsoo let him top too.

Because he's addicting to his husband's junior, and he loves to have it inside him.

.

-.000.-

.

 **THE END**


End file.
